Disney's The Twelve Days of Christmas (remake)
Disney's The Twelve Days of Christmas was released as a Sing-Along Songs video on 1993 and 1994. But this remake version will feature more tradtional Christmas songs. Notes *"I'd Like to Have an Elephant for Christmas" will be extended. *Special guest stars Joel Grey and Florence Henderson will be dressed as Santa Claus and his wife in most of the video, but Goofy will be dressed as Santa in some of his pictures, the DVD cover, "December the 25th", the finale, and the promo. But Joel Grey in his real self and a real Santa will appear in "Let There Be Peace on Earth". *Chip and Dale, Max Goof, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Darkwing Duck, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Namine and Launchpad McQuack will join Mickey and his other friends in their song segments such as "Deck the Halls", "Jingle Bells", "Snow Ho Ho", and "The Twelve Days of Christmas" and Chip and Dale will sport their Rescue Rangers outfits. *Baloo and King Louie will sport their Talespin outfits. *"Here Comes Santa" will take place on Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade in New York City. *All Muppet characters (except for Gonzo, Scooter, and Sweetums) perform their song "It Feels Like Christmas" from The Muppet Christmas Carol. Songs *"Very Merry Christmas" *"Deck the Halls" *"It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas" *"Dear Santa" - Mickey, Donald, Santa Goofy, Max, and Sora featuring John Tartaglia, Darren Bluestone, Veronica Khuen, and the kids (KEEP THIS STILL!) *"Christmas Together" *"Jingle Bells"/"Sleigh Ride" *"Winter Wonderland" *"Snow Ho Ho" *"Frosty the Snowman" *"Must Be Santa"/"Jolly Old St. Nicholas" - Joel Grey and Florence Henderson *"Hip Hop Noel" - The elves and the reindeer *"White Christmas" *"Up on the Housetop" - Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, and Joel Grey *"Feliz Navidad" *"He Delivers" - Huey, Dewey, and Louie *"Here We Go A-Caroling" - Mickey and his friends and the carolers, featuring Cor Ysgol Glanaethwy *"The Twelve Days of Christmas" - Mickey and his friends and the carolers, featuring Cor Ysgol Glanaethwy *"Silent Night" - Jennifer Hudson, Andrae Crouch and his Choir *"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" - featuring Joel Grey *"Toyland" *"December the 25th" - Santa Goofy and Scrooge (DO NOT DELETE!) *"I'd Like to Have an Elephant for Christmas" - Darren Bluestone and John Tartaglia *"O Holy Night"- Lisa McClowry *"Away in a Manger" - Mickey and his friends *"Here Comes Santa" *"It Feels Like Christmas" *"Let There Be Peace on Earth" *"O Christmas Tree"/"We Wish You a Merry Christmas" Characters appearing in the O Christmas Tree/We Wish You a Merry Christmas segment Mickey, Minnie, Santa Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Max Goof, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Launchpad, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Darkwing Duck, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Clarice, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Tigger, Rabbit, Lilo, Stitch, Angel, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Snow White and her Prince, Dopey, Cinderella and Prince Charming, Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip, Ariel and Eric, Sebastian, Belle and Prince Adam, Aladdin and Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Pocahontas and John Smith, Meeko, Mulan, Li Shang, Mushu, Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen, Louis, Rapunzel and Flynn Rider, Princess Merida, Anna and Elsa, Olaf, Alice, The White Rabbit, the Mad Hatter, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, Mary Poppins, Bert, Penguin Waiters, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Tinker Bell, Periwinkle, Robin Hood, Friar Tuck, Baloo, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Eddie Valiant, The Gummi Bears, Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, The Three Little Pigs, Marie, Berlioz, Toulouse, Phineas and Ferb, Perry the Platypus, the Power Rangers (Wild Force Lunar Wolf Ranger, Ninja Storm Green Samurai Ranger, White Dino Thunder Ranger, S.P.D. Red Ranger, Pink Mystic Force Ranger, Yellow Operation Overdrive Ranger, and Jungle Fury Blue Jaguar Ranger), Iron Man, Thor, The Hulk, Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Spider-Man Celebrity Guest Stars *Darren Bluestone *Backstreet Boys *Kristen Chenoweth *Cleopatra *Katie Couric *Andrae Crouch and his Choir *Cor Ysgol Glanaethwy *Joel Grey *Florence Henderson *Jennifer Hudson *Veronica Khuen *Paul Reubens *John Tartaglia *Lisa McClowry Characters appearing on Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Max Goof, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Launchpad, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Darkwing Duck, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Clarice, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Baloo, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, The Gummi Bears, Terk, Timon, Rafiki, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Eddie Valiant, the Power Rangers (Wild Force Lunar Wolf Ranger, Ninja Storm Green Samurai Ranger, White Dino Thunder Ranger, S.P.D. Red Ranger, Pink Mystic Force Ranger, Yellow Operation Overdrive Ranger, and Jungle Fury Blue Jaguar Ranger), Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Clone Troopers, C-3PO, R2-D2, the Ewoks (Wicket W. Warrick, Princess Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka, Teebo, Latara, Paploo, Chief Chirpa and Logray), Iron Man, Thor, The Hulk, Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Spider-Man, Ronald McDonald, Pee-wee Herman, and the Medieval Times Knights of the Realm (Yellow, Blue, Black and White, Red and Yellow, Red, and Green Knights) Muppet Characters Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Rowlf, Animal, Dr. Teeth, Floyd, Janice, Zoot, Lips, Thog, 80's Robot, Pepe, Walter, Rizzo, Statler and Waldorf, Robin, Swedish Chef, Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Sam Eagle, Newsman, Crazy Harry, Foo-Foo, Beauregard, Lew Zealand, Link Hogthrob, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Pops, Wayne and Wanda, Mildred, Nigel, Bobby Benson, Behemoth, Big Mean Carl, Droop, Uncle Deadly, Beautiful Day Monster, Frackles, Turkey, Chickens, Penguins, Rats, Pigs, Whatnots Muppet Performers Steve Whitmire, Eric Jacobson, Bill Baretta, Dave Goelz, David Rudman, Peter Linz, Tyler Bunch, Alice Dinnean, Julianne Buescher, Drew Massey, Victor Yerrid, Allan Trautman, Leslie Carrara Rudolph, Allison Mork, Kevin Carlson, Michelan Sisti, Bruce Lanoil, Dave Barclay, Mike Quinn Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disney films Category:Disney's Sing-Along Songs videos Category:Live-action films Category:Films set in New York Category:Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Power Rangers Category:Marvel Category:Star Wars/Star Tours Category:Medieval Times